Même pas peur
by LaFacette
Summary: L'enfance de Jim Moriarty, ses craintes, ses doutes, ses joies, ses peines, ses réflexions, et surtout... son ami.
1. Chapitre 1

- Jim, tu viens manger ?

- …

Éléonora Moriarty s'approcha de son fils, ses gants de cuisine encore sur ses petites mains délicates.

- Quelque chose ne va pas mon grand ?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien…

La jeune femme se débarrassa de ses gants et s'assit sur le lit de son fils, à côté de lui. Elle passa ses doigts fins sur la nuque du petit garçon puis l'enlaça doucement pour le bercer.

- Raconte-moi, chuchota-t-elle entre deux baisers sur le front.

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres… Je ne les comprends pas, et eux non plus… Je me sens seul, tous les jours à l'école… Et puis je m'ennuie, c'est horrible comme je m'ennuie…Tu crois que j'ai un problème ?

- Non mon chéri, tu n'as pas de problème. Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres non plus. Tu sais, mon cœur, personne n'est vraiment pareil. On est tous différents, tout le monde, tous tes amis de l'école.

- Je n'ai pas d'amis, Maman. Ils ne m'aiment pas. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute, parce que je ne les aime pas non plus. Et si tout le monde était vraiment différent, alors personne ne devrait avoir d'amis non plus, puisque personne ne se comprendrait ?

- Jim, écoute-moi. Tu ne peux pas être ami avec tout le monde, mais tu peux essayer. Tu dois essayer, parce que si tu n'essaies pas, ça te rendra triste. Je te promets, mon cœur, que si tu essaies vraiment, alors tu trouveras quelqu'un que tu aimeras pour de vrai.

- Tu promets ?

- Je promets. Mais tu dois essayer, Jim. Devant l'air un peu perdu de son petit garçon, la jeune femme eut un petit sourire triste. Elle lui caressa la joue et lui dit, les yeux dans les yeux :

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Là on va aller manger avec Papa, puis tu iras dormir tôt et passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, et demain tu choisiras quelqu'un dans ta classe et tu iras lui parler. Et demain soir, tu me raconteras, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de son fils et lui prit la main, tenant ses gants dans l'autre, pour descendre rejoindre James Moriarty dans le salon.


	2. Chapitre 2

Ce matin-là présumait une journée différente des autres. Pas forcément mieux, pas forcément pire, mais en tout cas différente. Et à chaque heure de la nuit précédente, le petit Jim l'avait bien senti. C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir. Il s'était tourné et retourné et retourné encore dans ses draps, fixant le plafond de ses grands yeux sombres. Alors, lorsque sa mère entra dans sa chambre pour le réveiller avec sa douceur naturelle, il fit semblant de se réveiller avec peine et effort. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il jouait la comédie, mais il ne s'en était jamais senti coupable parce qu'il ne s'en servait que pour que personne ne soit triste ou se fâche. Il avait compris tôt que mentir pouvait parfois être une bonne chose. Après cinq minutes de vagues grognements étouffés par l'oreiller, Jim sortit finalement de son lit et dit bonjour à sa mère qui redescendit ensuite pour préparer le déjeuner. Il s'approcha de la douche, se regarda dans le miroir avec une attention toute particulière, puis commença à se déshabiller. Il ne se quittait pas des yeux, scrutant chacun de ses gestes, de ses mimiques, son attitude. Il fit couler l'eau pour la réchauffer et, sur ce temps-là, se brossa les dents. Sa préparation du matin fut comme tous les autres jours, brève mais soignée, comme le lui avait appris son père. Cependant il resta devant la glace pendant encore cinq minutes après avoir fini. Il se demandait s'il était de ceux avec qui on avait envie de discuter, rien qu'en voyant leur visage. Il se demandait si son nouvel ami serait un garçon ou une fille, et si il ou elle aimait le piano. Quelle serait sa saison préférée, qu'est-ce qu'il ou elle voudrait faire plus tard.

- Jim, tu vas être en retard !

C'était la voix de son père, et il comprit aussitôt qu'il valait mieux arrêter là sa réflexion. Il descendit les escaliers en vitesse, courut embrasser son père et s'assit à la table de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? interrogea son père, un peu agacé.

- J'avais perdu ma brosse à cheveux.

- Comment ça ?

- Hier soir je l'avais prise dans ma chambre pour essayer de bien coiffer mes cheveux, mais ça n'a pas marché alors j'ai oublié de remettre la brosse dans la salle de bains. Et ce matin j'ai dû la chercher.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit cent fois ? Range toujours tes affaires après utilisation.

- Ça n'arrivera plus.

James Moriarty était un homme un peu strict, exigeant, et parfois un peu hautain. Mais son attitude de glace renfermait un cœur aimant qui se souciait de son fils plus que sa propre vie. Il n'était pas évident pour un enfant de sept ans de comprendre ça et de vivre avec, mais le petit Jim avait été élevé comme ça et ne se posait pas trop de questions sur le comportement de ses parents. Pour lui, tout se passerait bien s'il obéissait simplement, s'il restait docile et s'il était crédible dans ses justifications. Son père n'avait pas besoin de savoir que toute cette histoire de brosse à cheveux était une invention, ni que le temps perdu avait été consacré à des questions stupides sur un ami qu'il n'avait pas. Non. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas compris.

Le petit garçon mangea vite, un œil sur l'horloge, et finalement sa mère lui apporta son manteau, le brun avec la grande capuche.

- Tu dis au revoir à Papa ? dit-elle gentiment.

Il passa ses bras dans les manches du manteau que sa mère lui tendait, puis se dirigea vers son père et déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui piquait. Cette sensation lui avait semblé désagréable au début, mais au bout du compte il se surprit à la trouver rassurante.

C'était une sensation de tous les jours, une sensation de « comme d'habitude ». Si la joue piquait, c'était que tout allait bien, que tout était parfaitement normal et que, d'une certaine manière, il n'avait rien à craindre. C'était comme regarder son père lire le journal avec une tasse de café fumante sur la table. C'était comme le baiser du soir que lui donnait sa mère. C'était comme voir le chat de la voisine grimper sur l'appui de fenêtre et essayer d'attraper les abeilles qui zonaient là. C'était comme voir ses parents se faire un baiser sur la bouche avant de partir le matin. C'était comme voir le voisin d'en face sortir les poubelles et dire bonjour à Madame Moriarty avec un grand sourire. C'était comme ça tous les jours et ça rassurait le petit Jim de voir que le monde qui l'entourait n'était pas si méchant et si nul qu'à l'école.

L'école, d'ailleurs, n'était pas très loin de la maison, si bien que Jim et sa mère pouvaient y aller à pieds quand il faisait beau. Mais comme c'était bientôt l'hiver et qu'une mince couche de verglas recouvrait les trottoirs, ils prirent la voiture. Les Moriarty avaient deux voitures. Une pour James, qui en avait besoin pour son travail et les diverses courses qu'il devait faire à cause de lui, et une pour Éléonora, qui en avait besoin pour amener Jim à l'école, pour faire les courses et pour faire les ateliers créatifs pour enfants avec ses amies. Et comme ils n'avaient pas des horaires qui se correspondaient, ils avaient été obligés de prendre deux voitures au lieu d'une. Mais de toute façon, l'argent n'avait jamais été un problème pour James Moriarty ni, par conséquent, sa famille.


	3. Chapitre 3

Quand Éléonora et son fils arrivèrent à l'école, ils échangèrent un regard entendu, puis se séparèrent et Jim respira un grand coup avant d'avancer vers la grande grille de l'entrée. Une fois dans la cour, il regarda tout autour de lui, en mission repérage d'ami. Mais parmi tous ces enfants de son âge, il n'en retint aucun.

Il se dirigea vers le banc isolé en bois, sous le grand saule, s'assit et déposa son sac à ses pieds. Il observa, observa, mais ne remarqua personne. Des fillettes sautant à la corde, des gamins tirant les cheveux d'autres fillettes, des autres gamins qui jouaient à la guerre,…

- Salut.

Jim sursauta. Il se retourna et à sa droite se tenait un garçon. Il était plus grand que lui, ses cheveux étaient blonds, ses yeux verts.

- B-bonjour.

Le blond s'assit sur le banc, à la droite de Jim, et regarda les autres jouant dans la cour. Jim l'observa attentivement, dans un mélange de curiosité et de peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Rien. Je suis assis sur le banc et je regarde.

Jim ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Mais c'est mon banc !

- Il n'y a pas ton prénom dessus.

Jim fronça les sourcils. Brusquement il attrapa son sac, sortit son plumier et laissa tout tomber sur le sol en gardant dans sa main une paire de ciseaux. Il se mit à genoux sur le banc et gratta le bois avec ses ciseaux. Le blond le regardait, surpris et curieux.

- Voilà.

Et il croisa les bras en se rasseyant, les yeux rivés sur l'intrus qui lisait l'inscription : « JIM ». Il prit les ciseaux des petites mains de Jim et gratta à son tour le bois, juste à côté de la première inscription. Quand il eut fini, il rendit les ciseaux à Jim qui, intrigué, pencha la tête : « ET SEBASTIAN » avait été rajouté.

- Maintenant, c'est notre banc, sourit le blond.

Jim le regarda attentivement pendant quelques instants, puis laissa échapper un sourire.

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING »

- Tu es dans quelle classe ? demanda aussitôt Sebastian.

- En 2B et toi ?

- 5A.

- Tu es plus grand que moi...

- Et alors ? Bon, on se retrouve ici à la récré !

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le blond était déjà parti rejoindre sa classe. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et courut jusqu'à son rang, lui aussi.


	4. Chapitre 4

Il pensa à ce fameux Sebastian pendant deux heures. Ça avait été plus facile, en fin de compte, qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il sourit. Il pourrait le raconter à sa mère le soir.

- Jim, tu écoutes ?

- En plus d'être bête il est sourd ! s'écria Carl Powers en éclatant de rire.

- Laisse-le tranquille ! protesta la petite Katherine Collins.

- Ne me dis pas que t'aimes bien cet abruti ?

- C'est toi, l'abruti !

- Ça suffit vous deux ! Carl, je t'interdis de te moquer de Jim comme ça. La prochaine fois que je t'entends dire des choses pareilles, tu auras une punition. Et toi, Jim, essaie d'être un peu plus attentif.

Le petit brun fit mine d'écouter le reste du cours, mais il jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à l'horloge en bois au-dessus du grand tableau noir. Il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer la scène du matin, sa rencontre avec Sebastian de 5A. Il pensa au banc sous le saule. Leur banc. Il sourit.

Soudain il reçut une boulette de papier sur la joue et sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Il regarda autour de lui et croisa le regard de Carl qui lui fit un sourire méchant et lui fit signe de regarder le papier. Il reporta son regard sur la petite boulette qui attendait sur son banc et la déplia avec ses petits doigts fragiles :

« JIMMY L'ABRUTI »

Il froissa aussitôt le papier dans sa petite main, et évita le regard de Carl qu'il entendait rire d'ici. Il baissa les yeux et Katherine, la petite fille qui était sur le banc devant lui, n'avait rien raté de la scène. Elle s'empara du papier avant que Jim ait pu l'en empêcher, et elle le lut en fronçant les sourcils.

- Madame ! Regardez ce que Carl a envoyé à Jim !

L'institutrice soupira et prit le papier.

- Carl ! Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu restes ici pendant la récré !

- Mais Madame, c'est lui qui… protesta-t-il.

- Ça suffit ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre, tous les trois ! Carl se tut et baissa les yeux. Katherine aussi, mais jeta un petit coup d'œil à Jim.

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING »

L'institutrice fusilla Carl du regard qui regarda ses amis partir sans lui. Jim quitta la classe en un éclair, mais dans le couloir Katherine lui attrapa la main.

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser faire.

- Merci de m'avoir défendu, Kathy, mais ça ne sert à rien avec lui.

Il se dégagea de sa main et sortit presque en courant du bâtiment, impatient de revoir le grand blond. Il se précipita vers leur banc et prit place à la gauche, comme le matin. Il regarda les planches de bois et passa doucement son index sur les gravures. « JIM ET SEBASTIAN ». Un sourire lui échappa.

- Re. Il se redressa. Le blond s'était assis à côté de lui.

- Re, répondit-il.

Un petit silence se fit. Jim hésita puis finalement se lança :

- Dis… Les grands comme toi ont le droit de parler avec des 2ème année ?

Le blond le regarda d'un air surpris.

- Ben, évidemment, pourquoi on pourrait pas ?

- Je ne sais pas… D'habitude, les gens restent avec les autres de leur âge.

- J'aime pas faire comme les gens font d'habitude, grogna le blond.

Jim le contempla avec fascination. Puis il repensa à toutes ces questions qu'il s'était posées ce matin, devant le miroir, ces questions qui avaient failli mettre son père en colère.

- Tu aimes le piano ?

Sebastian le regarda pour la deuxième fois comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

- J'en sais rien, je sais pas en jouer et j'ai pas souvent l'occasion d'en écouter. Pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien…

- Et toi ? reprit le blond après quelques instants.

- Moi j'en joue. Je prends des cours depuis trois ans.

- Jure ? Tu me montreras un jour ?

Sebastian avait vraiment l'air sincère et enthousiaste. Il sourit :

- Si tu veux, oui.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Jim repensa à nouveau au miroir.

- C'est quoi, ta saison préférée ?

Le blond prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, puis lança :

- L'automne. L'hiver c'est trop froid, il y a de la neige et c'est encombrant, comme les gros manteaux d'ailleurs. Le printemps ça m'énerve, il y a des fleurs partout et toutes les filles se mettent en robes et jupes comme si c'étaient des vraies femmes. Et l'été il fait trop chaud, j'arrive jamais à dormir et puis comme mon père revient chaque année pour les vacances on les passe avec lui et c'est vraiment nul. L'automne c'est bien. Et toi, c'est quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il y a quelque chose de bien dans chaque saison. J'aime bien l'automne parce que le matin le voisin ramasse les feuilles mortes de toutes les couleurs qui sont tombées sur le trottoir, ça fait un joli bruit, et aussi parce que je peux mettre mon manteau et que si je mets la capuche sur ma tête, je ne vois plus personne et alors je peux rêver et réfléchir tout seul tranquillement. J'aime bien l'hiver, parce qu'en hiver tout le monde est fatigué à cause du manque de soleil, alors Carl n'a pas assez de force ni de moral pour me frapper, et aussi parce que quand la neige tombe il y a un chat tout blanc qui a très froid qui vient jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre par le toit de la maison du voisin, et je le garde au chaud dans mon lit en secret, et aussi parce que ma mère met une grande écharpe pendant l'hiver, et le soir quand elle l'enlève je la prends et elle sent bon son parfum. J'aime bien le printemps parce que je peux aller dans le jardin en t-shirt tant que mon père n'est pas là pour me dire de faire mes devoirs, et je regarde les fourmis qui font un vrai parcours du combattant pour apporter des miettes de pain à leur tanière. J'aime aussi l'été, parce qu'en été il n'y a pas école, et quand il n'y a pas école je ne vois pas Carl ni les autres de ma classe ni encore les autres des autres classes, et le soir je joue la Sonate au clair de lune et j'écoute le bruit des criquets et je sens l'odeur des barbecues. Moi j'aime bien toutes les saisons. Et puis de toute façon ça recommence en boucle toute la vie alors je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Sebastian le contemplait avec attention, voire fascination. Et dans un élan d'émotion, il se pencha vers lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Jim eut un léger mouvement de recul, choqué, et posa sa petite main là où le blond l'avait touché.

- T'es génial, souffla Sebastian.

Jim était de plus en plus perdu.

- Tu… tu trouves ?

- Oh oui, assura le blond. Et dis… C'est qui ce Carl dont tu parles en hiver et en été ?

- Un garçon de ma classe.

- C'est lequel ? demanda Sebastian en regardant les enfants jouer dans la cour.

- Il est resté en classe, il est puni.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il s'est moqué de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire ?

- Il m'a traité d'abruti…

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

- Ben, une fille de ma classe m'a défendu et l'a dit à l'institutrice, et il a été puni.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut faire, grogna Sebastian. Tu sais quoi ? Tantôt, à midi, on mange ensemble, et tu me montres qui c'est, ok ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Ok ? répéta le blond.

- O-ok…

« DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING »

- Je te retrouve au réfectoire tantôt, lança Sebastian avant de s'en aller.

Jim soupira. Décidément, ces récréations étaient trop courtes. Il rejoignit sa classe dans le rang, et essaya même de faire un sourire à Katherine, mais sans grand résultat.


	5. Chapitre 5

Jim avait hâte d'être midi. C'était la première fois qu'il mangerait avec quelqu'un d'autre que ceux de sa classe. Et encore, il n'y avait que Katherine, par conséquent ses amies, et de temps en temps Elliot qui supportaient d'être à sa table. Quoique, parfois Carl et sa bande débarquaient et se mettaient à l'embêter, mais ça ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de très… demandé. En plus, manger avec un grand de 5ème, c'était la classe. Carl allait être vert de jalousie. Rien qu'à cette idée, il avait encore plus hâte.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'appréciait pas passer du temps avec Sebastian seulement parce que ça allait énerver Carl, mais ça n'enlevait rien. Avec un peu de chance, il ne viendrait même pas l'embêter ce jour-là. Ça intimidait beaucoup de gens, les grands. Même Carl aurait peur, il en était sûr.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge le fit soupirer d'exaspération. Le temps si liguait contre lui. En quête d'une distraction, il baissa le regard sur le cahier de son voisin de table, Elliot. Il était encore en train de dessiner.

Il savait très bien dessiner, Elliot. Il avait tout un cahier avec des visages de gens qu'il connaissait, d'objets en classe, de paysages, de petits bonshommes ou des gribouillis.

Une fois, Jim l'avait surpris en train de le dessiner, lui. Elliot était assez timide comme garçon, si bien qu'il avait rougi et baissé les yeux dès que Jim lui avait pris le cahier. Mais Jim ne lui en avait pas voulu, au contraire. Il avait été profondément surpris que, d'abord, son camarade dessine aussi bien, et ensuite, que quelqu'un se soit intéressé à lui. Que quelqu'un l'ait remarqué. Tout simplement regardé. Il lui avait souri. Et Elliot avait timidement répondu.

C'était comme ça qu'ils en étaient arrivés à manger à la même table et à parfois s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre en classe. Mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Parler avec Elliot relevait de l'exploit autant que du masochisme, tant il avait un don pour mettre mal à l'aise à cause de sa propre angoisse.

Ce jour-là, il dessinait Katherine. Mais il ne la dessinait pas comme il la voyait pour l'instant, il ne la regardait même pas. Il la dessinait en train de brandir un bout de papier, l'air fâché. Jim comprit. « JIMMY L'ABRUTI » lui revint en mémoire. Il croisa le regard d'Elliot qui rougit et baissa les yeux en cachant son cahier.

- Pourquoi tu dessines ça ? chuchota Jim.

Elliot eut l'air choqué qu'il lui adresse la parole, comme nul ne le faisait jamais, et écrivit légèrement sur sa feuille de cours :

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire comme elle »

Jim fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Elliot reprit :

« Je n'aime pas Carl. J'aurais aimé te défendre. Mais je ne suis pas aussi courageux que Kathy. »

Puis il effaça le message pour être sûr que personne à part Jim ne puisse l'avoir lu. Les joues roses, il continua son dessin, sous le regard attentif de son voisin.

Jim n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'amis, mais au moins il savait qu'il n'était pas détesté de toute sa classe. Il ne dit plus rien à Elliot jusqu'à ce que, enfin, la sonnerie retentisse.


	6. Chapitre 6

Jim entra au réfectoire, entouré d'Elliot, Katherine, et les meilleures amies de Kathy, Ann et Mary. Elliot gardait son cahier serré contre son cœur, ne s'éloignant jamais trop de la petite bande. Ann essaya encore une fois de lui parler, mais comme toujours il ne sut pas quoi répondre et se contenta de rougir.

- Jim !

Le petit brun se retourna et tomba sur Sebastian qui posa une main sur son bras. Aussitôt Ann détourna le regard d'Elliot qui se crispa sur son cahier, Mary ouvrit grand la bouche de surprise, et Katherine fronça les sourcils, curieuse. Sebastian remarqua seulement les autres à ce moment-là. Il se redressa et lança :

- Salut. Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Que… bégaya Mary.

- Si tu veux, intervint Katherine avec un petit sourire gêné.

Ils s'installèrent donc à la table habituelle, sauf que cette fois le grand blond prit place à côté de Jim qui jubilait intérieurement. Ils commencèrent à manger, et le blond fit mine de ne pas remarquer les regards indiscrets que les autres portaient sur lui.

- Vous êtes tous en 2B ?

- Comment tu le sais ? s'exclama Ann.

Le blond marqua un temps d'arrêt, Jim leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bah, je sais que Jim l'est, et comme vous êtes arrivés avec lui…

- Et toi, tu es dans quelle classe ? demanda Mary.

- En 5A. Au fait, moi c'est Sebastian.

- Moi c'est Ann ! s'exclama-t-elle nerveusement sous le regard appuyé des autres.

- Euh… Katherine.

- Mary.

Sebastian suivit la ronde du regard et s'arrêta sur Elliot, en attente. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il rougit et baissa les yeux en chuchotant un timide « Elliot ».

- Je vais pas te bouffer, tu sais, lança le blond.

- Il est toujours comme ça, soupira Katherine. Tout ce qu'il sait faire, c'est dessiner et…

- Alors l'abruti, comment ça va ?!

Carl poussa Jim et lui prit son sac.

- Rends-le-moi, Carl !

- Sinon quoi ?

Sebastian se leva brusquement et colla une baffe à Carl qui le fit vaciller.

- Sinon je te casse le nez.

Et il lui attrapa le bras pour le lui retourner dans le dos et le plaquer contre la table.

- Tu lui donnes le sac. Sous les cris et gémissements de Carl, Jim récupéra donc son sac, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Maintenant tu lui demandes pardon.

Il protesta mais aussitôt le grand blond appuya plus fort son bras et, entre deux cris, Carl gémit :

- Je te demande pardon !

- À qui ?

- Jim…

- J'ai pas bien compris.

- Je te demande pardon, Jim !

Sebastian le lâcha.

- Sebastian !

Il se retourna. C'était le directeur. Tout à coup, il n'y eut plus un bruit.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!

Le grand blond se tourna vers Carl :

- Vas-y, toi, raconte ce qui se passe.

Carl baissa les yeux.

- Eh bien ? reprit sèchement le directeur.

- J'ai embêté Jim…

- Donne-moi ton journal de classe, tu feras signer un mot à tes parents. Toi aussi, Sebastian. Pas de violence, même si c'est pour défendre un ami.

Le cœur de Jim se serra. Un ami ?


End file.
